neocron_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Fallen Angels
Background The Fallen Angels were founded by Thomas Cooper and his colleagues. Holding a high position in a PSI module research team working for the government did not keep him and his co-workers from discussing ways to fight against the radiation and to improve the overall living conditions deep into the night. One day they made it real, leaving Neocron and moving into the Wastelands where they set the foundations for Tech Haven. ''In 2633 a number of 62 men and women leave Neocron and are led by Thomas Cooper into the Wastelands. In the mountains north of the city they begin to establish their new home, Tech Haven. To protect themselves from radiation, they built the city underground. But still the harsh environment takes its toll on the young settlement for years to come. The following decades are determined by the scientists' research efforts to protect themselves better from the unhealthy and hostile environment. Among the most notable results of those efforts is the “NeurolinkTM” brain-to-online connection. It enables everyone to establish a direct connection between a computer and the users synapses, and therefore is most useful for disabled persons but also for everyone who is looking for the fastest and most intuitive user interface possible. Due to their knowledge about PSI gear engineering, the Tech Haven scientists are able to aid Lioon Reza in his revolt against the PSI Monks very effectively. In 2725 they are awarded by the new leader of the Neocron government with an official contract of recognition. Only few families of Tech Haven participate in the Great Trek of 2742. The nearly unanimous opinion among the Fallen Angels about leaving Earth is that mankind should rather try to adapt to the current conditions, which were after all created by humans, and to try to restore Earth to its former state as far as possible, before considering to leave the planet. A very idealistic point of view, which differs greatly from the practical approach which most people of Neocron take. Key People Sylvia Bennet - Head of the Scientist Council People are easily fooled by her ordinary and not excessively attractive appearance. Apart from her seeming to be little more than an average laboratory assistant in her mid forties, she is a very reasonable, quiet, calculating and extremely intelligent person and all in all a rather well-liked leader. Contrary to most key characters of other factions, there are next to no rumours about her. Annie "Twinkie" Simmons - System Administrator Annie Simmons, 23, known online as "Twinkie". A child of Tech Haven, she has inherited a genetic fault stemming from radioactive emission. She suffers from Hypersomnia and looks like a 14 year old. She has direct connection to the net via a brain-to-online connection. She's an incredibly friendly and happy person who rummages about in other peoples servers and leaves nice messages and security advice Headquarters The Fallen Angels headquarters are located in the Tech Core of Tech Haven. Entrances to Tech Haven can be found in sectors E7 and F7 of the Wastelands. Business Interests To freely and independently research new ways of making life under the harsh conditions of the post-apocalyptic world easier for everyone. Political Relations Allies Neuteral Enemies References Category:Factions